


Super Complicated

by Whisperingwater



Series: Super Complicated Series [1]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A wild Bruce Wayne might appear, Angst and Humor, Barry is Kara's ex, Because it's Karamel, Best Friends, But the slow burn is so worth it, But who the hell is Kai?, Cat Grant is very young, Charming Mike Matthews, Epic Bromance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Hint of SuperFlash, Humans AU, Humor, Idiots in Love, It's a freakin Karamel story to put in simple words, Jealousy, KarMike, Kara & Winn & Donna are best friends, Kara and Clark are siblings, Kara is a Kent here, Kara is jealous of Mike & Cat, Karamel - Alternate Universe, Love, Mike Matthews is Valor, Mike Matthews is a hottie extraordinaire, Mike and Kara are Investigative Journalists, Mike has a dark past, Mike has a secret!, Mike is Barry's 'cousin from hell', Mike is a badass, Mike's silly nicknames, Protective big bro Clark, Romance, Slow Burn, There's Kai Parker!, Who isnt?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: Kara Kent always thought Barry Allen was her soulmate. But a sudden breakup pushes her right into the arms of her very own 'Kai Parker'. But there's a catch! Mike Matthews just happens to be Barry's 'cousin from hell', which does make things 'super' complicated.[Karamel with a hint of SuperFlash] (Alternate Universe)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RickyPine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyPine/gifts).



> My first ever Karamel (or should I say KarMike) fanfic. This one is really close to my heart because Mike Matthews is an actual mix of Mon-El and Kai Parker here, both my favorites. 
> 
> This is an AU. No Superheroes. No Aliens. Certainly no Capes... And Kara is Kara Kent in this story, which makes Clark her big bro! I love Superman. Simply love him. And Mon-El will be Mike Matthews here, badass Mike Matthews! This IS a Karamel fanfic, in case Barry's tag makes it seem otherwise.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this story. It's going to be a rollercoaster ride, so hold on tight! ;)
> 
> Before we begin, I would like to thank my friend Ricky for all his love and support... since forever! :D This one's for you, Ricky!
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl and CW The Flash and DCEU. No copyright infringement intended.

On a pleasant summer morning, a beautiful blonde was taking a leisure stroll with her best friend downtown. Both the girls were holding tall Slurpees in hands and talking about their upcoming vacation.

"I'm thinking of inviting Winn," Kara Kent said to her friend, Donna Prince.

Donna nodded in approval. "I'll take Winn over your grumpy boyfriend any day!" She rolled her eyes at Kara and chuckled.

"Hey! Barry isn't bad! I don't understand why you two don't get along." Kara pouted. She hated it when her best friend and boyfriend argued all the time.

"Kara, I've known him for fifteen years, and he's never said anything polite to me. Like, ever!"

"That's because you punched him in second grade. And he was in fourth! You know how humiliated he was?"

"Stop taking sides!" Donna groaned and came to a sudden stop when she saw  _him_  walking towards them.

Kara eyes shifted from her friend and fell on Barry, who was walking towards her with a charming smile on his face.  _Work's over_ , Kara thought and her face lit up as she pushed her Slurpee into Donna's hand and ran towards Barry.

Barry laughed and caught her just as she jumped to give him a hug. He held her close, breathing in her scent. Placing a gentle kiss on her head, he pulled away.

"Hey baby, I've great news!" Barry said with a big smile on his face.

"Hi." She grinned before pulling his face down to give him a quick peck. "What's up?"

"So… you know I went to this forensics conference in New York?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Kara asked slightly tilting her head to one side. Donna had reached them, but both Barry and Donna didn't bother acknowledging each other's presence.

Barry finally sighed and looked at Donna. She rolled her eyes at him and asked, "Want me to turn around so you can share your little secret?"

"Please."

"Kara, I'll be back in five minutes, okay?" Donna pointed towards a store and walked away, without waiting to see Kara's distracted nod.

When they were alone, Barry spoke, "I got offered a job in New York."

Kara's smile fell. "What?"

"Yeah!" Barry grinned. "Amazing, right?"

"But I thought you liked to work here. Barry, isn't this a big move?"

"That's why I want you to come with me!" He grabbed her hand in his and pulled it closer to his chest. "You've just graduated, I know. But think about it. New York, baby!"

"I start my internship in two weeks at The Daily Planet. Seattle is home, Barry. How can you just ask me to leave with you?"

Barry's smile faded. Frowning, he asked, "What do you want to do then? Because I'm leaving, Kara; I need to start thinking about my career. And I'm sure any newspaper will be happy to hire you in New York."

Kara could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, but none escaped. Pulling her hand away, she stepped back. "Then where does this leave us, Bar? You are going to the other side of the country. Long distance relationships are complicated."

"Any relationship is complicated, Kara. Even ours is. You can make it easy by just coming with me to New York! But no, you have to argue with me about  _every_  single thing. Even the smallest things!"

"Donna was right about you. You  _are_  a jerk! All you care about is yourself! And  _I_  argue with you? You don't care about my life here.  _My career._  One day _I_ will be running The Daily Planet with Clark. So sorry if I don't feel like uprooting my whole life for you! I can't just leave my family and friends."

Barry's eyes narrowed at her and in a low voice, he asked, "So you are saying you are not coming along?"

"Yes. Exactly that!"

"Fine. So you stay right here and forget about me and our relationship! We are over, Kara!" Barry turned around and walked away.

But Kara grabbed his arm and made him turn around. "We are NOT done till I tell we are done, Barry Allen!" she yelled before stomping on his foot, making him yelp and curse. "WE. ARE. DONE!"

Kara turned around and stalked off to join Donna, who was standing on the other side of the road. Donna pulled her into a hug as Kara sobbed on her shoulder, she kept glaring at Barry before calling a cab for them.

"Let's take you home," Donna said, as she was about to give the cabbie the address.

Kara grabbed her arm and shook her head. "No. I'm not going home. You said something about that new bar that opened in downtown, right? Let's go there."

"Kara, I don't think you should be drinking right now."

"Please, Doe! Please. I just want to clear my mind."

Donna let out a sigh and gave the cabbie the address. It took the girls around twenty minutes to reach the place. Donna had texted her other best friend Winn to be there. If someone could handle Kara when she was down, then it had to be Winn.

* * *

As promised, Winn Schott was waiting inside nursing a glass of vodka and coke. The minute his eyes fell on Kara, he assumed the worst.

"Did your fish die again?" he asked Kara, who rubbed her puffy red eyes and pouted. He pulled her into a hug and patted her head. "What happened?" he asked Donna, who took a seat and finished his vodka and coke in one big gulp. "Hey! Mine!"

Donna ignored Winn's protest and answered, "Barry broke up with her."

"NO!" Kara shouted. "I broke up with him! ME!"

"Okay, calm down," Winn cooed as if talking to a small child. She was still hugging him, sobbing and getting his shirt wet. "What's done is done. Now we celebrate your singlehood. It's great that the third Musketeer is single again!"

Donna rolled her eyes at that. She had met Kara and Winn when they were in first grade. Winn had been crying for his mommy. Her own mother hadn't really taken an interest in her childhood, but Winn's mom did, so Donna knew why he loved his mother so much. She had given him a candy on the very first day, to shut him up mostly, but they had been best friends ever since. As for Kara, she was their sunshine. The girl brightened their dull lives in seconds. And since then, Winn had nicknamed them _'The Three Musketeers'_.

"But I wuv him!" Kara sobbed in Winn's chest.

"I know, Kare Bear! I know. But sometimes it's just better to let go." Winn's eyes fell on Donna, who was busy flirting with some dude. He sighed and helped Kara sit down. "Now what will you like to drink?"

"Tequila shots," Kara muttered.

The bartender gave her a big smile and poured her the shots.

Donna, who had just returned from talking to the stranger, spoke, "Remember: Lick, Sip, Suck!"

Kara giggled as both her and Winn did shots. And soon, they were laughing over Kara's fish, Winn's broken shoelace and Donna's weird choice in men.

When Winn's eyes suddenly fell on some creep brushing against Donna in the middle of the dance floor, he pushed his shot glass away and ran to her side. One glare at the man, and the creep scurried off. Winn pulled Donna into his arms. She gave him a weird look before shrugging and starting to sway to the music.

Kara was about to order a glass of rum and coke when a hand shot up and caught hers. She turned to see who it was.

"Hey! You two look hot," she blurted and giggled.

"Two of us?" the man asked, looking at either side before turning towards her. "There's just me, sweetheart, and you are drunk. You should stop."

"Who are you to tell me?" Kara groaned and turned to order her drink. But the guy interrupted again. "Just a glass of water, please," he said to the bartender.

"What's your problem?" Kara asked as he took the glass and handed it over to her. Thinking it was her drink, she finished it quickly. Two more glasses, she was sobering up. But only a little.

"You should go home," the stranger said. "I've been watching you for the last twenty minutes and you seem upset. Go home."

Kara's eyes narrowed at him and she moved closer. Before he knew it, her nose was touching his. "Kai? Kai Parker?! You are out of hell?" she asked before her lips crashed over his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you might be wondering "Why is Barry such a jerk?" Because plot line, people! :D I've loved Flash since I was 10, so there's no way he's EVER going to be a bad guy in my story. But we all have moments. This was Barry's.
> 
> And what is Kai freakin Parker doing in Supergirl/Flash universe? Just wait and watch! ;)
> 
> And yes, Donna is the very same Donna Troy, Diana's little sister. Just imagine Alexandra Daddario if you wanna see a face in mind. And my dear Supes in this story is based on Henry Cavill, not Tyler Hoechlin.
> 
> I really hope you liked this. So, I learnt a trick, if you hit the 'subscribe' button, you get notification every time I update. Ain't that cool?  
> Kudos and comments are like club soda and potstickers! Leave me some? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kara moaned against the stranger's lips, she bit on his lower lip and he opened his mouth with a small gasp. But before she could deepen the kiss, he pulled away and said, "Okay, Blondie! I don't know who this Kai dude is. But you are one helluva kisser! And I'm SERIOUS, go home!"

Kara started giggling. "He-he, you are funny. You can't be Sirius. Maybe James. Or even… no. You are Kai. Straight from hell!"

The man smirked. This girl was getting more interesting with every passing minute. "You here with someone? Tell them you are going home, I'll take you."

"But, Kai…" Kara moaned. "I don't wanna go home. I wanna see where you live! Take me!"

The guy tapped her cheek twice. "Are you sober? I don't wanna take advantage of you!"

"Sweet Kai, I'm the one taking advantage!" Kara smirked.

"Well, I like that. Hope this Kai dude doesn't mind."

"Why would you mind? Hold on, I'm gonna go tell my friends I'm leaving. Don't go anywhere!" Kara patted his chest before swaying towards the dance floor. The man or  _'Kai'_ as she loved calling him was by her side in a second, grabbing her.

Kara gave him a big smile before patting the shoulder of a brunette.  _Kai_  noticed her talking to the brunette and another man, who was dancing with her. Both of them hugged her and told her to take care.

Kara grinned and turned towards Kai when she heard Winn say, "Take care! See you tomorrow. Love ya!"

"Love you too!" Kara shouted back and went to join the stranger.

He raised a single brow. "He's not your boyfriend, is he?"

"No! That jerk dumped me. That's my best friend," Kara said with a small frown. "Come on, Kai. Take me home!"

"If you say so, darling!" the man grinned before holding his hand out for her. He led her out through the rear exit.

"Where do you live?" Kara asked, holding his hand tightly.

"It's a five minute walk. I'm staying at the hotel across the street," he replied.

"Why a hotel? Hey wait! I can't walk!"

"Why not?"

"Carry me," she said, holding her arms out for him, with a small pout.

He let out a loud sigh. He really wanted her, but this was getting a bit crazy. "Fine!" he knelt down and said, "Hop on!"

"Piggyback? Oooh! I haven't done this in ages!" She giggled before climbing and resting her head against his shoulder.

He smiled and started walking. "I'm new in town. And my apartment has some plumbing issues so I have to stay at the hotel. Are you from around here?"

"Uh-huh! Is it hot where you come from?" she asked curiously. Winn always told her that Hell is the hottest place.

"Sure! During summers. But then when you live by the beach, you don't worry about catching too much sun."

"Hell has beaches?" she whispered.

The man chose to ignore that. He had no clue why she kept calling LA  _Hell_. Maybe she was the kind of person who gave people and things nicknames. No wonder she called him Kai.  _She must love him_ , he thought.  _Whoever this Kai dude is, he's damn lucky!_

When they reached the hotel, he simply carried her over to the elevator. When he helped her down and pressed the button to the 20th floor, Kara's eyes widened.

As the lift went up a floor, she said, "Ding." And that went on for five floors before it came to a stop and a gentleman stepped in. He greeted the young duo with a smile.

Kara gave him a big smile and was about to say 'Ding' again when Kai covered her mouth with his hand. The ride to 20th floor was short and he was pulling her out before she blurted anything else.

"Hey! Are you really sober? Coz I ain't doing this if you aren't."

"I am," she said quickly. "Is this where you live now, Kai? Isn't Seattle too cold for you?"

"I'm okay, baby," he replied with a smile before pushing the door open. She walked in and looked around appreciatively. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked, heading towards the minibar.

"I need to pee," Kara said, suddenly remembering she had forgotten something.

"It's the door to your left," he said, pointing towards it before turning around to pour himself some soda.

She nodded and walked away. Once she left, he leaned against the desk and sighed.  _What was he doing?!_  The girl would probably forget what happened the next day. But she was cute. And he wanted her. Badly.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she had let her long, blonde hair loose and had taken off her glasses.

"You won't be using any magic, right?" she muttered as he made his way towards her.

"Sure, babe. Some magic to make you feel better!" And with that he pushed her against the wall and his lips crashed over hers in a passionate fury. She was ripping his shirt off as he ravished her lips and neck.

She cried out as he sucked on a sweet spot on her neck that set her on fire. He stepped away after kissing her lips again. Helping her out of her clothes in a hurry.

Kara grabbed his face and pulled him closer for another kiss. "Kai," she moaned when he pulled away.

"It's okay, darling. Let me take care of you!" He lifted her in his arms and put her on the bed before climbing over her.

He leaned down to kiss her lips before moving down to kiss her neck. She gasped when she felt him trail small kisses over the valley of her breasts. He was gentle but also totally in control. Now she knew just why she had been crushing over this devil for ages!

He looked up at her before reaching his hand down to touch her. She gasped at his touch and her hold on his shoulders tightened. He smirked before moving lower.

* * *

The next morning, Kara groaned when the sunlight streamed into the room through the glass windows. She opened one irate eye and was about to call her mother to not open the damn curtains but suddenly realized this was not her room.  _This was not her room!_

Kara gasped and sat up, her head pounding just like the stupid drums Winn loved playing. Just then she noticed her current state of nakedness as the sheet slid down. Kara's eyes widened. She feared the worst. Turning towards her left, she saw a mop of dark hair over the pillow. Kara was suddenly scared. This wasn't Barry. Barry didn't have bulging muscles! Barry didn't live in a hotel!

_Who the hell was this man?_

Kara got up and kneeled on the bed, gently lifting the sheet off his face. She gasped when she saw who it was and suddenly the memory of last night's events hit her like a train.

_Kai. Damn it!_

Curious, Kara lifted the sheet more and her eyes widened when she saw he was naked too. Letting go off the sheet, she stood up and scanned the room and found her clothes scattered on the floor. Putting them on in a hurry, she rushed out of the door. She glanced at him one last time. She knew very well she would never be seeing him again.

And she always wanted to be Cinderella and leave before the time was up. But Kai Parker couldn't be her Prince Charming, could he? Shaking her head, she left the room.

* * *

Kara took a cab straight to Winn's place. She wasn't surprised when Donna opened the door, arms crossed across her chest with a small frown.

"Where the hell were you last night?"

Kara shrugged. "Long, crazy story, Doe. Where's Winn?"

"Still sleeping."

"You guys slept to—"

Donna shook her head. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Kent! We were both worried sick. Looked around for you for hours! Your mother called! Had to pretend you stayed at my place."

"Thank you, I owe you one!" Kara headed straight to the restroom to freshen up. When she came back, she saw Winn pacing the room and Donna making coffee for them.

Winn's eyes fell on Kara and he let out a relieved sigh before pulling her into a tight embrace. "What the hell, Kare Bear? Where did you go?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you!" Kara took the mug of steaming coffee from Donna, who gave her a look that clearly said,  _'Try me, darling!'_

"I slept with Kai Parker!" Kara blurted out.

Winn spit his coffee, and Donna chuckled. "And I slept with Deadpool!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Donna has a weird sense of humor! But she's funny! XD
> 
> Before it gets all weird, let me just say: yes, Kara was sober enough to consent. Yes, the Kai dude was polite and careful enough to ask her not once but twice. No, the Kai dude is not a bad guy.
> 
> Okay, sorted! XD Moving on with the good things, which is a very polite way of saying I'm gonna answer your questions (that I actually got in my messages.)
> 
> Who is Kai?   
> \- Well, the story has three main leads. Kara, Barry and Mike. You take a pick. ;)
> 
> Will Donna and Winn ever get together?   
> \- Now that's a great question! Wait, you really wanted me to answer that? GUYS! Not fair!
> 
> Why isn't Clark here yet?   
> \- YES! Whoever asked that, you are awesome! So you obviously know me know me to have asked that question since Supes/Clark is my most fav comic character. Clark is in the next chapter. And he's awesome as always.
> 
> Special question since I can read minds. Why wasn't Barry in this chapter?   
> \- In his original universe, he runs around and screws up timelines, which isn't that bad coz he's pretty apologetic about it. Same with this story, he will keep running away and coming back.
> 
> FAQ - When's the next update? Saturdays. Every Saturday you can expect to see an update. :) Today was a special update as a thanks for all the love and support from you guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this. If you wish to get updates whenever a new chapter is posted, you can 'Bookmark' this story and 'Subscribe' to my account. :) And kudos and comments are like club soda and potstickers! Leave me some? :)


	3. Chapter 3

"DEADPOOL? No way!" Winn cried before keeping his mug away. One more revelation from these girls, and he knew the coffee would be on the floor or on their clothes instead of in the mug for him to drink.

Donna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm joking, stupid! Just like Kara is!"

Kara shook her head quickly; her blonde locks flying in every direction. "I swear it's not a joke! He looked  _just_  like Kai Parker."

"It couldn't be the actor who plays Kai, right?" Winn asked out of curiosity.

"Was it good?" Donna blurted out. When she saw Kara's face reddening, she grabbed her hand and pulled her into Winn's room. "Winn, stay out for 2 minutes!"

"Fine!" her friend grumbled as she closed the door behind her.

"Kara, are you alright? This guy didn't force you, did he?" Donna asked in concern. If this man had forced their sunshine, she would hunt him down and rip him apart with her bare hands.

Kara blushed and shook her head. "He was gentle. At least the first time. Second time was so… exhilarating! Like a rollercoaster, that just kept going up, up, up! And so different, Doe. Barry has never been like that!"

"Are you seriously comparing Barry with this Kai wannabe?"

"Maybe there's no comparison. He was damn good! Careful, gentle and attentive. You know when we… we were done… I thought maybe he would ask me to leave or something. I was NOT expecting what he was planning."

"Do I have to kill him?" Donna asked quickly. When Kara simply giggled, she let out a loud sigh. "Continue."

"We… Oh God! Doe, this is so embarrassing!" Kara covered her face with her hands. When she finally dropped them, she bit her lower lip before saying, "He cleaned me up… afterwards. And then he placed a warm towel there. It felt so good, almost soothing!"

Donna smiled. "Kare Bear, you just had great sex! And the guy doesn't seem bad at all. Did you at least get his number?"

"Nooo! I ran away before he woke up. I know, I know. Should have stayed. Got his number. But I probably will never meet him again. It was good while it lasted. We cuddled. And he let me be the big spoon for five minutes before we shifted back to him spooning me. It hasn't felt sooo good in a long, long time, Doe."

"Well, I'm really glad to hear that. It's a pity you didn't get his number." When Donna heard Winn knock on the door, she shouted, "Come in, Monkey!"

Winn opened the door and his head came into view. He was glad the girls weren't fighting or crying; smiling, he asked, "Breakfast?"

Donna shook her head. "I'm so tired. We can have brunch later. See you Sunshines later."

Donna pushed Kara and Winn out of the door. "Take Kara home, Winn. Taxi isn't a good idea, not with how she's looking."

"I thought I looked okay," Kara said, running to check herself in the mirror.

"You look fine," Winn said. "There's a little glow on your face, but that's it. Alrighty, I'm taking Kara home. See you, DoeDoe. I love you."

"Love you too, loser!" Donna blew him a kiss, which Winn pretended to catch and he placed it right over his heart. Donna grinned before waving them goodbye and heading back to the guest bedroom.

* * *

When Winn brought his car out, Kara got in with a big smile. "You, Goofus!" She gave him a mock-punch on his arm. Winn pretended to be hurt; he gave her a little pout. "I can't believe you still haven't told her, Winn!"

"What? Tell Donna that I've been in love with her since I was ten. And I realized that I loved her  _after_  she shoved me into my locker? Yeah, right! She would kill me and then confess her feelings to my ghost!"

Kara burst out laughing. "Winn, you are so cute! You know you are Donna's type, right? Not those loser biker dudes with multiple tattoos she  _pretends_  to like."

"Don't know, Kare Bear, I love what we have right now. It's not complicated."

"And there's that word again." Kara sighed. "Barry called our relationship complicated."

"It was, Kar. At least after you took him back. You and I both know he had changed. He was a totally new person."

"I hate that Cynthia Noodlehead!"

Winn chuckled. "Notoriano. Her name was Cynthia Notoriano. Not Noodlehead."

"But that's what she ate all the time. Pizzas and pastas! And she had a supermodel figure. Damn that brunette!"

"Yeah. Damn that brunette. And we are almost here," Winn called, pulling into the driveway.

"That was fast," Kara said before getting out. She walked in and waited for Winn to join her. Her mother was the one to open the door. As soon as Kara walked in, Martha pulled her into a big hug.

"Oh my baby, are you okay? You weren't picking up your phone so I called Winn and Donna. Donna told me you were sick. What happened?"

Kara looked at Winn for some help, who immediately threw his arm around his friend's shoulder after greeting Martha and said, "We were having nachos and Kara felt weird. She threw up and then fell asleep."

Kara looked at her mother who looked convinced with Winn's lie. She caressed her daughter head and asked them to join her for breakfast.

Winn happily nodded and followed Martha into the living room. Kara walked in and as soon as her eyes fell on the person sitting at the counter, reading the newspaper, her face lit up.

"Clarkie," Kara called with a big smile. Her brother looked up and gave her a bright smile of his own.

"Kare Bear! Welcome back." Clark stood up to give her a hug. He kissed her head and turned to greet Winn. "I hope you guys weren't drinking all night."

Winn froze. "Nachos!" he blurted out.

Clark smiled and shook his head. "I came home early this morning, you see, I was in London for the last three days. It's great to see you two."

Kara sat next to her brother and smiled happily. It wasn't often that he stopped by to have breakfast with them. But he always made sure he made time for his family. Like today, for instance.

When Kara felt someone pat her head, she turned around to see her dad. "You okay, princess?" Jonathan asked as she pulled him into a hug. He chuckled before asking, "Donna said you weren't well. What happened? Want me to call Doctor Richards?"

Kara waved it off. "No. No. I'm fine, Daddy. Nachos were funny last night." She saw Winn giving her a smile as he sipped his orange juice. But Clark's sharp eyes caught hers.  _He knew!_

But instead of confirming his suspicions, Clark said, "Well, it's good that you are here, Sis. I've some big news to share."

"I can leave if you want!" Winn said in a hurry.

"Stay, honey, you are family," Martha said, patting his shoulder.

Winn nodded, smiled and sat back. Clark nodded, agreeing with his mother. "You are important too, Winn. Donna knows, but we asked her not to tell you till I told you two myself."

"What is it?" Kara asked in concern.

"Crinkle." Clark grinned before tapping her forehead playfully. "Anyway, when I said I was in London… Diana went there for work, I followed her. And last night, I proposed."

"What?" Kara spurted out.

"Congrats, man!" Winn cried happily. "This is such a wonderful news. By the way, do I need to wear a tux?"

"Yeah, yeah. You do." Clark grinned. "Kara, you happy?"

Kara looked up, tears in her eyes. Yes, she was happy for Clark. But the time he was off proposing—romantically, she assumed—to his girlfriend, she was busy getting drunk, crying over Barry and making out with Kai freaking Parker. She grabbed Clark's hand and nodded. "I am happy. So very happy, Clark!"

"Thank you." He smiled before leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "It was just as I planned." He looked up at Martha and gave her a big smile. "I called Mom before doing it."

"Where? Where did you propose?" Kara asked curiously.

"On top of the London Eye! Music, champagne, a beautiful full moon. And we were right on top! It felt so good!"

"Aww!" Kara cooed.

"So…" Martha began. "Jon and I have decided to throw Clark and Diana a nice engagement party at our farmhouse. How does that sound?"

"Wow! When?" Kara asked.

"This weekend. Saturday fine, honey?" Martha turned towards her son, who nodded happily. "It's a small party for just family and close friends. And Winn, honey, you don't have to wear a tux for the party."

Winn smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Kent. I do have this nice jacket I bought for Donna's birthday, but I can just wear it for the party."

They had their breakfast talking more about the engagement and Kara's internship. While Kara was just going to intern there, Winn had landed a job as a Programmer at The Daily Planet. They were going to start in two weeks and they couldn't be more excited.

* * *

After breakfast, Kara was going to leave with Winn since they had to go and check up on Donna. And maybe even find her Kai Parker. Winn had agreed to help her out. She really regretted not getting his number.

But just as they were about to leave, the maid announced Barry's arrival. Kara's eye widened, and Winn scratched his head. There was no turning back.

"Do we run?" Winn asked quietly.

"Yeah, we run. RUN, WINN!" Kara cried before rushing towards the backdoor, Winn by her side. No, there was no way they were going to see Barry Allen today.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, folks?
> 
> I really hope you are enjoying this story. And you asked for Clark and here he is. =] Sorry there's no Mike or even Barry in this chapter. I promise they return very very very soon!


	4. Chapter 4

In the twenty-four years of his life, the one thing Barry Allen had learnt was not to screw around, and certainly not screw up a relationship. Because however complicated, there was always, always a way to work it out.

Like now, for instance, he stood outside Kara's door with a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers in his hand. She loved wildflowers. He knew she would talk to him. There never went a day with Kara not wanting to talk to him, even when she was upset with him.

He rang the doorbell and heard someone open the door. Smiling, he walked in just to see Kara and Winn running out of the backdoor. Barry sighed and ran back out. If this was their great escape plan, they were in for a disappointment. She wasn't getting away from him that easy.

Kara and Winn had managed to sneak into the backyard without anyone noticing, or that's what they thought. Using the narrow passage that led towards the front of the house, Kara had turned to see if Winn was behind her, and she didn't noticed someone was right in front of her. She ran straight into Barry, and he caught her by her arms, steadying her.

Kara's eyes widened and then Winn was running into them.

"Winn! You okay?" Kara cried as she pushed Barry away to help her friend up.

Winn rubbed his head and nodded. When he saw Barry looking at him, wordlessly asking to give him a few minutes alone with Kara, Winn nodded and spoke, "Kara, I'm gonna wait in the car."

Kara pleaded with her eyes, but Winn knew just how important this was for her even if she wasn't ready to face it. Squeezing her hand gently, he walked away.

Barry waited till Winn left. When they were alone, he spoke, "Kara, you have no idea how sorry I am. I don't even know what came over me, baby. And I respect your decision to stay here. We can make this work. I'll visit you. You can visit me. I know we can do this."

Kara crossed her arms across her chest and sighed. She wasn't really expecting an apology. If it were any other time, she would have. But right now she felt guilty. She went off and slept with another man, the same day they broke up. Barry would never want her back if he ever found out.  _More heartbreak_ , she thought.

"Barry, last evening was an eye-opener. For a very long time I kept making up these fantasies. That everything was perfect with us, but no, Barry. I know one day you will find someone else. And I just want you to know that I love you, I will always love you. But I think I love you enough to let you go."

"But I don't want to let you go! We were meant to be together forever."

Kara shook her head. "I think we were always meant to say goodbye, Barry. And today might just be that day."

"Stop doing this, Kara! You are hurting yourself. I can see it in your eyes! You are hurting me too." Barry placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please, baby. Don't give up on us. Don't go."

Kara slowly moved away from him. "I'm already gone, Barry. I think I was gone a long time ago, I never really realized it."

When she walked away, Barry couldn't stop her. She was gone too soon.

Kara walked out and got into the car without a word. When Winn started driving, Kara leaned her head against the window. She had assumed that he was taking her back to his place, but she was surprised when she saw he was pulling into the mall.

"Why are we here?" Kara asked when he stopped the car.

Winn simply pointed out the window. Kara narrowed her eyes to see who it was. Donna stood in front of the mall, chewing gum, checking out some guy.

"She says shopping is the best therapy!" Winn smiled and got out of the car. Kara followed him quietly.

When Donna saw them, she gave them a bright smile. "Kara, we need new dresses! Something small for me, mostly because there are lots of hot men on the guest list! And Winny, carry our bags, honey!"

Winn nodded and turned to look at Kara, who was already cheering up a bit. Donna turned to face her. "What do you feel like wearing? Fiery red or icy blue?"

If it were some other day, Kara would have happily chosen the blue to match her eyes. But now, she felt different. What the hell had Kai Parker done to her?

"Give me fire," she said with a wicked smile. Donna approved of this as she threw her arms around both her friends and started walking.

* * *

The trio had no idea how quickly one week passed. They were at the Kent's farmhouse now, Donna helping Winn with a new dark green tie she had bought for him. Surprisingly it matched her green lace cocktail dress. Winn smiled as she bit her lip, messing up once again.

They were in Kara's room, waiting for her to come out; she was busy getting ready. By the time Donna was done with Winn's tie, Kara stepped out of the walk-in closest nervously. Donna and Winn turned to look at her.

She wore an elegant long sleeve red surplice neck dress. Her blonde curls cascaded over her shoulders. She twirled around for her dumbstruck friends. "So, how is it?"

"I'll need to chase a lot of boys away today!" Winn cried, before rushing to give Kara a hug.

"You look like a princess!" Donna grinned happily. It was, after all, her choice. She knew Kara would look great in the dress. When they were all ready to go downstairs, Kara heard someone call her name.

She turned around to see her brother walking towards her. He grinned when he saw her.

"Kare bear! Look at you!" He jogged the rest of the way and pulled her into a hug, almost lifting her off her feet. Kara let out a small cry.

"Clark, put me down!"

He chuckled, setting her down. "You look great! Absolutely beautiful. Barry is gonna go crazy, I swear."

Kara's smile fell hearing that. She still hadn't told Clark or her parents about the break up. When Clark saw her shoulders stiffen and how she put her guard up suddenly, he knew something was wrong.

"What is it, Kara?" he asked, voice filled with concern.

"Hey! It's your big day. We will talk later," she said with a small smile, taking his hand in hers.

"You tell me now, Kara, or I'm going to go talk to Barry myself!"

Kara became nervous hearing his tone. It was never good when Clark got mad. "We broke up," she blurted out.

"What? When did this happen?!"

"Last week. But don't worry, everything is fine now," she promised.

Clark was quiet for a while. He finally let out a sigh and pulled her into a hug. "You should have told me. Why don't you tell me anything?"

"Clark!" Martha called from downstairs. "Where are you, honey? Everyone is here. And where's Kara?"

"I'm here, mom!" Kara called, moving away from her brother and looked downstairs. Martha let out a relieved sigh.

"Barry is here, honey. He's looking for you."

Clark stiffened hearing this. Kara turned towards him and patted his shoulder. "I'm handling this, Bro."

She ran down the stairs much to her mother's disapproval. Walking out, she smiled seeing the beautiful decorations. The whole place was now covered with flowers, ribbons and balloons.

Kara giggled as she remembered how she wanted balloons at every occasion, and her parents never said no.

As she was admiring everything, she crashed into a hard chest. Before she fell, the stranger grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close. Kara's eyes widened as she saw the striking deep grey-blue eyes.

"Blondie?" he called with a huge grin.

"Kai? Kai Parker?"

"Right from hell, baby!" He winked and tipped his invisible hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he's here!!!
> 
> Do leave me a review if you liked what you read, I would love to know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't you look great in this dress!"  _Kai_  said before touching her arm; she slapped his hand away and looked at him carefully.

He wore charcoal chinos and a matching blazer with a simple white crew-neck t-shirt underneath it. He looked hot in this ensemble, she had to give him that.

 _Looks hotter without it too_ , her mind supplied, wandering off to that night. Kara reddened as he finally stepped back and admired her.

"So, Blondie, before you distract me again, I just wanna say that you look absolutely beautiful. Red looks hot on you." He smirked when he saw her blush and lower her head. Placing a single finger underneath her chin, he lifted her face up and made her look into his eyes. "Has anyone ever called you beautiful before? Ever?"

"Of course people have!" Kara shot back with a frown. "And… you don't look so bad yourself."

"Aww! You just made my day! Let me return the favor, huh?"

Kara froze when she felt his hands on her waist. He moved closer and their noses almost touched. Smirking, he leaned towards her ear and whispered, "This dress does look great on you, but you know where it will look better?"

Kara felt as if she was melting in his arms. She placed her hands on his shoulders and asked in a whisper, "Where?"

The grin on his face grew wider as he replied, "On my floor, babe!"

Before Kara could angrily shove him away, he managed to sneak in quick kiss right under her ear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Winn had been looking for Kara. Even though it was a garden party, they had giant tents put up in case it rained. Winn stepped out of the tent and spotted Kara outside talking to someone. He ran towards her but stopped short when he saw just whom she was talking to.

He went to Kara's side and noticed how red she looked. "Kare bear, you okay?" Winn asked as he placed his hand over her forehead. "Hey! You're warm; let's get you inside. And… who is this gentleman?"

He didn't really have to ask, because Kara had been right. This man did look a lot like Kai Parker. Kara moved closer and whispered to Winn, "That's him. Kai."

"Oh wow! I'm Winn Schott, Kara's best friend." Winn held out his hand in front of the man to shake.

"Mike Matthews, otherwise known as Kara's Kai Parker." Mike smiled and shook his hands with Winn and then turned to face Kara. "So, your name is Kara? What a beautiful name!"

Kara gave him a smile small and thanked him.

"But it does mean 'empty' in Japanese, doesn't it? Like how  _Karate_  means 'empty hand'."

"It means  _pure_ , you jerk!" Kara glared at him and then Mike was laughing at her, tapping her nose with a finger.

"So cute and so easy to rile up, Blondie."

"Michael?" Suddenly, he heard someone call him from behind. Turning around he saw Barry Allen walking towards him.

Kara leaned to her right since Mike was blocking the view. She saw Barry walking towards them, a small frown on his face. He wore a casual black suit with a grey shirt.  _Typical Barry_ , Kara thought with a small smile. But she couldn't help raise a single brow when she noticed Barry was only looking at Mike, not her.

"Oh my God!" Mike gasped. "If it isn't the angel himself, descending from heavens above to grace us mortals with his  _unholy_  presence. Bartholomew, I would really say it's great to see you, but then again, lying is a sin. You should know that already."

Both Kara and Winn looked at Mike, dumbstruck.  _What happened to him suddenly? It was as if he snapped._

Barry smiled at him, but it didn't reach his eyes. Kara was surprised to see the hard coldness in them instead of the usual warmth she knew. "Oh Michael, when demons walk the earth, angels have to stop them before they cause any mischief."

Mike smirked and moved closer. "Oh, but I'm no demon. I'm the devil. And you should be so darn scared of me, Bartholomew."

"Okay, enough!" Kara raised her voice, making both the men turn towards her.

"Kara, hey!" Barry said, his eyes softening. "I was just coming to talk to you."

"We have absolutely no time for that!" Kara narrowed her eyes at them and walked away with Winn.

"You want me to sit with them?" Winn asked, as if reading her thoughts.

"You're the best!" she grinned before giving him a one-arm hug. When they walked back into the tent, their eyes fell on all the guests who were all buzzing about, socializing. Donna spotted them and waved, gesturing them to join her in the front.

Both Kara and Donna were seated in the front with Clark, Diana, Martha and Jonathan. Winn was supposed to join them, but he sat somewhere in the middle, talking to Clark's two best friends, John Jones and Hal Jordan.

Mike sat next to Winn, complementing the décor and the food. "The wine is pretty good, too," he said.

Winn smiled proudly. "I went with Mr. and Mrs. Kent for the wine tasting. What a day!"

"Your choice, huh? Brilliant!" Mike raised his glass and clinked it with Winn's.

Once they had finished their lunch, Clark made his way towards the small podium in the front. He smiled at his beautiful fiancée before he started to speak, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank each of you for sharing this special day with my fiancée… Gee, I like the sound of that. I think I'll say it again – with my fiancée and myself. There are so many other things you could be doing today, so we're glad you chose to spend it with us on this special day. Thank you, on behalf of me and my lovely Diana…"

Clark went on with his speech as many smiled and clapped their hands listening to it, but a certain someone was in evil-mode.

"You know," Mike started, leaning closer to Barry, who slightly tilted his head towards him showing interest while trying to look uninterested. "Kara looks hot in red."

"Of course she does! She looks beautiful in whatever she wears."

"Oh yes. That's what I was telling her. When I called her beautiful, she seemed surprised. Like she doesn't hear it often."

"What's it to you, Michael?" Barry frowned.

"Oh nothing, I just love complementing a beautiful woman. And this one, she's so damn hot." Mike sat giving Barry his trademark grin. When he saw Barry's guard down after he had called Kara hot, Mike decided to make the final move. "Especially in bed."

Barry stiffened next to him, his wine glass slipping from his hand, making a loud clatter on the table. Winn, Hal and John turned their heads to look at him in surprise. Barry simply stood up, wiped his mouth with the napkin and grabbed Mike's coat in his fist. Mike stood up, narrowing his eyes at him. What he hadn't expected was a punch that did push him a few steps back, doing no damage whatsoever. Barry might have been quick with better reflexes, but Mike was stronger. With just one punch, Barry was falling over their table.

Clark stopped his speech in the middle and stammered, "Wh–what the hell is going on?"

Kara gasped and stood up to see Barry and Mike fighting in the middle of the tent, throwing themselves at each other, not caring just how badly they were hurting each other.

Clark jumped from the stage and ran towards them quickly. With the help of John, he pulled Mike away from Barry, who was lying on the ground with a nasty black eye. Mike's lip was cut, and he grabbed a napkin to wipe off the blood.

When Barry attempted to stand up and attack him again, Mike glared and said, "Stand down, cousin, or I'll forget we are even related!"

With that, he threw the napkin away and walked out of the tent.

By then, Kara had reached the boys. She grabbed Barry's arm and made him face her. "Cousin?"

Barry sighed and nodded, "Unfortunately. Sorry, I didn't tell you before, but he's my cousin… from hell."


	6. Chapter 6

To say the engagement party was a disaster would be the understatement of the century. Most guests walked out after the fight. Some stayed back just to tell the Kents that they shouldn't have invited some rowdy boys to such a big event. But the closest friends and family were the ones who had stayed back, making sure Clark and Diana were alright.

It was already evening, the sun had set and here she stood talking to her ex-boyfriend about his so-called 'cousin from hell'. Kara was disappointed. Barry was never the violent one, but today he had shown her a new side of him that scared her.

"I can't believe you slept with that asshole!" Barry yelled, not bothering if anyone heard them.

"Stop it, Barry. We are no longer together and it should be of no concern to you. And don't you  _dare_  imply I cheated on you! Mike and I were together after we broke up."

"Kara, he's bad. NO, he's evil! Okay? He's the kind of guy you should steer clear of. He will only end up hurting you."

Kara let out a cold laugh. "Hurt me like you did? I'm a big girl, Bar. I'll take care of myself. Get some ice for the black eye." Saying that, she walked away from him.

The Allens had their guesthouse pretty close to the Kents' farmhouse, so they decided to go spent the night there. Henry and Nora had been apologetic for what had happened earlier. They wanted to talk to Clark, but he sat outside with his head in his hands, not wanting to talk to anyone. Barry left with them.

Kara was about to make her way back in, when she saw Mike sitting near the pool. She made her way towards him and asked, "Hey! You okay?"

He looked up at her. There was a small blue bruise forming under his eye, not as bad as Barry's, but Kara knew it still hurt just as much. Mike's lip had a small cut as well but the bleeding had stopped. Next to him laid a pristine white napkin from the party, drenched in blood.

Kara sat next to him. "Do you need something for the bruise? Some medicine to help with the pain?"

"I'm fine. And I'm really sorry. What happened was my fault, I riled him up."

"But he's the one who hit you first, right? Winn told me."

Mike sighed and looked up when he saw someone making their way towards him.

"Mom?" Kara asked, standing up.

Martha smiled and leaned down, handing something over to Mike. "It's a cold pack. It will help with the eye."

"Th–thanks," Mike stammered in surprise. Placing the pack on his eye, he asked, "So you're not going to yell at me?"

Martha chuckled. "No, dear. What happened was not your fault. It just happened. I've spoken to my son and Diana, they are both fine. Diana is hurt, but it's not what you think."

"Lyta didn't come," Kara said sadly.

"Yeah. She said she couldn't make it."

Mike sat listening to them, not really understanding anything.  _Who was Lyta?_ Maybe he should  _not_  be listening to this, it sounded private. He stood up and was about to walk away when he heard someone make their way towards them. When this person stepped into the light, Mike noticed it was Kara's older brother, Clark, or simply the guy whose engagement party he had ruined.

"Mom, aunt Annie and her family are staying back for the night," Clark spoke. "I think I should go to bed too." Martha nodded and patted his shoulder. But when Clark's eyes fell on Mike, he moved closer, holding a hand out for him to shake. "Clark Kent. Don't think we have met before, other than the whole pulling you away so you don't kill Barry…"

Mike hesitated but when he saw Clark smile, he shook hands with him. "I'm Mike Matthews. Nora Allen's nephew."

Clark gasped to everyone's surprise. " _You're_  Mike Matthews?  _Valor_  Mike Matthews?"

Martha and Kara exchanged glances. And Mike gave Clark a strange smile. "You know me?"

Chuckling lightly, Clark nodded. "What a small world, huh? Mom, remember I told you about this blog written by an Investigative Journalist? Valor? This is him, Mom. This is Valor."

"Of course." Martha smiled remembering what Clark had showed her. "I read your article about the disappearance of Elliot Downs. It was really sad, but I'm glad you helped the family."

"Thank you. It was horrible, being there, seeing the body with my own eyes." Mike let out a sigh. When he turned to face Kara, who was awfully quiet, he raised a single brow and smiled.

"Wait, is it just me who doesn't know who this guy really is?" she asked incredulously.

Mike burst out laughing and soon Clark was joining him. Kara looked at them in confusion before shrugging.

"Hey Mike, can I talk to you for a minute?" Clark asked. "In private?"

Martha nodded and said, "I'm going in now. Have to see to dinner. Mike, if you don't feel like going back to the Allens' for the night, you are most welcome here. Kara will show you to a guestroom. I'll see you later."

Kara stood watching her mother walk away, when she turned to face the men, they had decided to take their conversation elsewhere.

Pouting lightly, she headed back in. Donna and Winn were waiting in her room. Winn struggling with Donna's zipper.

"I SWEAR, WINSLOW SCHOTT, YOU BREAK THAT ZIPPER, I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!" Donna shouted at him. Winn wiped the perspiration off his forehead and tried his best to pull the zipper down carefully.

When Winn saw Kara walk in, his eyes begged for her help. Kara smiled and stepped in front of him and easily managed to undo the zipper. Donna turned around, her bright blue eyes icy cold. She glared at Winn before walking into the bathroom and closing the door with a loud bang.

"Do I need to know what happened?" Kara asked, taking a seat next to Winn. He simply shook his head and went to lie down on the bed.

When they heard a knock on the door, they looked up to see Mike standing outside, holding a small denim backpack in his hand. "Hey Kara, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!" Kara stood up, sent Winn one parting glance and walked out. "What's up?"

"Is there anywhere I can freshen up?" Mike asked, gesturing towards his shirt that Kara finally realized was soaked with his blood. She hadn't seen the stain in the dark earlier.

"Oh my! Are you really okay?" she asked in concern.

Mike smirked and moved closer, moving her against the wall. Kara gasped when she felt his breath over her lips. "Worried about me, Blondie? You're so cute!"

Kara pushed him away just as his lips touched the corner of her mouth. "You want to freshen up, right? I'll show you to a bedroom."

"You are more than welcome to accompany me in there. It's not like you haven't seen it before!"

Kara turned around and closed his mouth with her hand. She jumped when she felt him kiss her hand. Mike grinned as he followed her to one of the guestrooms. Kara told him that she would wait for him in her room and quickly left.

Kara was back in her room, talking to Winn when she saw Mike return. He had changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a graphic red t-shirt and a dark blue jacket. His backpack slung over one of his shoulders. He smiled at Kara and gestured for her to join him.

"Goodbye, Winn!" He waved before walking away. Mike chuckled when he heard Winn's reply.

"So, are we just gonna walk?" Kara asked once they reached the staircase.

"We can talk if you want," he suggested.

"Sure! Let's talk." Kara gave him a small smile.

"I'm pretty sure we can do that  _as_  we walk."

"Wait, where are we going again?"

Mike turned to face her, a sad smile playing on his face. "Not us. Just me. I'm going home. There's a bus in forty minutes."

"You know you are more than welcome to stay here. We have enough rooms. And Mom was the one who invited you in the first place."

"Kara, I think I've overstayed my welcome. But if you really, really want me in your bed, just say it, babe. Let's do it!" He smirked, tapping her nose with a finger.

"Why can't we have a single serious conversation without you drifting off to your flirtatious dudebro self?"

Mike smirk fell. He stood up straight and asked, "You wanna talk serious? Let's talk serious. Why did you leave that morning? No note. No nothing. I was going to take you out for breakfast, you know? First for me."

"Mike, do we really have to talk about this?" Kara let out a loud sigh. "Because… let's face it… it was a mistake."

Kara's eyed widened. Gone was the easygoing flirtatious dude; Mike's face became impassive and his eyes turned cold, for her sake she deluded herself that she had imagined the brief flash of emotion she had seen.

"Mistake it is." Saying that, Mike turned around and walked down the stairs in a hurry. As he reached the bottom, he turned around, his trademark smirk back on his face. "It was great knowing you, Blondie! Have a good life." Giving her one last wink, he walked out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a strange sinking feeling in her gut as Kara watched Mike walk out of the door. He didn't look back again, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. It was true that for a whole week she was eager to see him again. But there was something about him… something that made him so mysterious.

Turning back with a sigh, she headed back to her room. She gasped when she saw Winn and Donna on her bed, Donna spooning Winn.

"Guys! You do realize if someone sees you together they will end up thinking you are  _actually together_ ," Kara called, making them look up. " _Together_  together."

"The bed is big, come cuddle," Winn said with a sheepish smile.

Donna groaned. "It's simple, Kare bear, I love being the big spoon, but I'm not seeing anyone at the moment, so Winn volunteered."

"Yup! I volunteered as tribute," Winn said proudly. "Hey, where's Mike? He went to bed already?"

Kara sighed and shook her head. "He left."

Both Donna and Winn sat up hearing that. "What do you mean he  _left_?" Donna asked, quickly getting out of the bed and locating her jeans. She put it on before scolding Kara. "I cannot believe you let him go! And knowing you, you still haven't gotten his number. Kare bear, when you like a guy, you talk to him. And how does that work? By getting his damn number!"

Kara pouted and looked at Winn for some help. He nodded quietly and stood up; placing his hands on Donna's shoulders, he made her face him. "You really have to calm down, Doe. Kara isn't like you. She's new to all this. She's had  _one_  boyfriend her entire life, and she didn't really have to ask for his number. He lived next door. But since we are helping her out, I suggest we take the car and go out and find Mike."

"Umm… guys? I don't think he would ever want to talk to me again." Kara ran her hand through her hair, messing it up.

"Why? What did you do?" Winn asked, moving towards her. "Kara, what did you say to him?"

"I called it a mistake, okay?" Kara huffed loudly. "Sleeping with him was a mistake. And I told him that."

Donna and Winn exchanged glances. Finally, Donna let out a loud sigh and said, "We got a lot to teach her, Winslow!"

"I couldn't agree more," Winn replied to her, but his eyes were on Kara. "Okay, people! Damage control time! Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike had reached the small bus stop right outside the town. The bus wasn't going to be here in another ten minutes, so he took his phone out and called his best friend, or his  _only_  friend, as he preferred calling him. Turning on the video chat, he grinned when he heard Eric Crawley curse.

It was really late and Eric looked as if he was in deep sleep before Mike woke him up. "Hey bro! You sleepin'?"

Rubbing his eyes, Eric spoke, "The f*ck is wrong with you, man? Waking me up at stupid o'clock to ask me if I'm sleeping?!"

"You did pick up the phone!" Mike shot back. "And it's not  _that_  late. You just sleep early, you owl!"

"Mike, your name is right over Mom's, I thought she was calling me. But it also looked like Madison, the girl I was expecting a call from. Hold on, I need my glasses."

"Hey, four eyes, I met her!"

Eric's eyes widened, he sat up straight, his complete attention on Mike now. "Who her?  _'Her'_  her?"

Mike shook his head. "No, dude! The blondie I hooked up with!"

"Ah! The one who kept saying 'Ding' in the elevator?"

"The one who kept calling me 'Kai Parker', yeah."

Eric grinned. "Looked up the guy. Man, your folks must have given up your twin bro for adoption."

Rolling his eyes at his friend, Mike replied, "Get lost! No, wait. I know who that ex is; the one that Blondie kept talking about. Guess who?"

"The Prince of England? How the hell am I supposed to know? You think I'm psychic?"

"Screw you! It's Barry freakin' Allen!"

Eric's jaw dropped. "F*ck! Bartholomew? What the hell, man? You slept with Barry's ex? Since when is his type your type?

"I know! She's not my type. But she's  _different_."

"Since we are still having this chat at stupid o'clock, enlighten me."

Mike smirked hearing that. "She's like a perfect combination of sunshine, bunnies, tears and unicorn blood!"

"Stop right there! I've to watch Harry Potter again to know the color of unicorn blood! It's been soooo long!"

"It's silver."

"SILVER!" Eric cried. "How did I forget that? Thanks, but I'm still gonna do a HP marathon without you."

"I guess I'm gonna be here for a while longer."

Eric grinned. "Sucks! I got a new jet water scooter."

"F*ck off!" Mike smiled showing him the middle finger.

"Miss ya, bro! And go get on that bus, I need my beauty sleep. Night!"

"Miss you, too, brother!" Mike said, standing up when he saw the lights of the bus coming into view. "I'll text as soon as I get home." He cut the call and waited for the bus to come to a stop. When it did, he sighed and looked at the dark street once before getting on the bus.

 _No one is coming to stop you, you idiot_ , he mentally cursed himself and took a seat near the window. Pulling out his headphone from the backpack, he put on the music on full blast and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kara had never been this hyped in her life before. Not even when she went to Disneyland with her best friends. This was something else. A rush. She knew she had to see him again; apologize, because she had lied to him. It wasn't a mistake. It was anything but a mistake.

Sitting in the passenger seat as Winn drove the car, Kara's eyes searched for Mike. They had reached the bus stop, but he wasn't there.

Kara stepped out of the car. Lifting her dress up a little, she ran a little further and her eyes saw the small light that was going farther in the end of the road.

She was late. He was gone.

Dejected, she turned around to see Winn and Donna standing near the car.

"We can chase the bus," Winn suggested.

Kara shook her head. "It's too late. Too late."

Donna moved towards her and pulled her into a hug. "It's never too late. Mike coming to this party was some crazy game of destiny. Maybe if that's what's happening, a rollercoaster ride, I suggest you sit down and put on the seatbelt. But if you really, really wanna see him, I suggest we ask Nora for his number. She's his aunt, isn't she?"

" _And_  my ex-boyfriend's mom. Yeah, right." Kara rolled her eyes and headed back to the car.

"Kara, if there's someone who truly believed in love and destiny," Donna started, "then that would be you. If you give up now, we all give up hope. Be the sunshine you are, don't let the dark engulf you."

Kara gave Donna a teary smile and hugged her again. When the girls heard a sob, they turned around to see Winn leaning against the car, wiping tears off his cheek. "You girls make me so emotional!"

The girls chuckled and went to give him a hug. Winn hugged them both and said, "Three Musketeers are still single! Yay!"

Donna gave him a mock-punch on his chest, and Winn pretended to be hurt. He grinned when he heard Kara's shrill of laughter. Placing a soft kiss on her head, he looked up at Donna, who simply gave him a bright smile before hugging him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked reading this! Let me know how it was through a review or a message on Twitter. :) Annndddd... if you are wondering what Eric Crawley looks like... just google 'Andrew Garfield'.


	8. Chapter 8

Goodbyes were always hard. Kara knew that. Mike's parting words still bothered her. He was a good guy, but she had lied to him. But Kara also knew that she wasn't his type. She was the type of the girl Barry Allen would love to be with, not Mike Matthews.

And so, almost a week after his goodbye, she still sat thinking about what would have happened if she had told him the truth. Kara sat in the kitchen, doodling something while talking to the cook, Sofia about a new recipe she was learning.

"I didn't realize we put milk in it," Kara said, giggling lightly.

Sofia smiled. "It's a dessert so yes, milk is necessary."

Her father had gone to work and her mother was busy organizing a charity event. Kara was starting her internship tomorrow, and she couldn't be more excited.

Just as she finished doodling what looked like a dark-haired Rockstar playing a guitar, she heard the doorbell ring. Before Sofia could move, Kara walked out of the kitchen and went to open the door. She was expecting Donna, since her best friend had called her earlier and asked Kara to go shopping with her.

But to her surprise, it turned out to be Barry. He was facing away from the door, but when she pulled it open, he turned around with a small smile.

"Barry, what are you doing here?" she asked quickly, skipping the pleasantries.

"Hi, I saw you in your room, from the window. Thought I could have a word."

"Sure! Come in." She held the door open for him. But as soon as he walked in, he reached out to grab her hand.

Kara didn't stop him. She knew he was here to tell her something. And she was going to listen to him. She owed him that much at the very least. "What's up, Bar?"

"I'm leaving, Kara. My flight leaves in four hours. I thought I would say goodbye before I left for the airport."

Kara nodded quietly. Her eyes felt watery, but no tears escaped.

"Here," he said, holding out a small gift bag that she hadn't noticed before. "Your first day of work tomorrow. And I couldn't be prouder. These might be useful."

Kara gave him a small smile before taking the bag and looking what was inside it. She gasped when she saw it was a New Job Survival Kit. Kara chuckled as she opened it. There were a set of pens, a mug, new Earpods, pen drive, note pads, sticky notes and other stationary things she knew she would use, and lots of bars of her favorite caramel chocolates.

"Thank you," Kara whispered as she set the bag down and reached out to hug him.

Barry wrapped his arms around her and spoke, "I wish this didn't end this way, Kare bear. Because you are the only girl I've ever loved."

Kara stepped away and looked at him. His eyes were red. The silly boy had been crying. A small pout formed on her lips when she saw a tear slide down his cheek. He wiped it and said, "The last five years, with you, were the best time of my life, Kara. Sure I messed up for two months in those five years. I was stupid and… I regret it every day. Asking you to move with me was a big mistake. I didn't think  _this_  would happen. I'm not here to hurt you, Kara. I just want you to know that I will always love you. It's always going to be you. You are my best girl."

A sob escaped her, and she was in his arms again. "Oh, Barry…"

"Your memories will always haunt me now. But I really want us to work out. Give me another chance, Kara. Just one more chance. I'm leaving now. But my flight doesn't leave for the next four hours. If you feel anything… if there's even a slightest chance that we can get back together, come to the airport. You don't have to say anything." He cupped her face in his hands. "Just come, and I'll know you still love me. And I know that you do. What happened with Mike, we can just forget it. Forget that he even exists!"

Kara's eyes widened hearing that.  _Forget Mike? Was that even possible?_

"I really hope to see you later. If you come, I'll make sure this works out. We can visit each other. And long distance relationship can be fun. We just never tried it. We can spend our holidays together. Kara, I think we were always meant to do-or-die. Give me a chance, baby. One more." He pulled her closer and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Kara sobbed on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist.

When she finally pulled away, he wiped her tears, placed a soft kiss on her cheek and moved towards the door.

"Bar?" Kara called, making him turn around. "I'll always love you, you know that, right?"

"I just want you to love me enough so that no another guy can steal you away from me, Kara." Saying that, he gave her a sad smile and walked out of the door.

Kara turned around and ran upstairs to her room. She closed the door and went to sit on her bed. But she slid down and sat on the floor; pulling her knees to her chest, crying as she thought about Barry leaving. Even though it hurt, she knew she had no strength to stop him.

* * *

Donna had just bought Kara's favorite potstickers and a bottle of club soda for her and was making her way upstairs. Opening the door, she walked right in and placed the food on the table.

"Kara, look what I brought! Eat up, it's hot! Hey! Kara?" Donna's eyes narrowed at the sound of a sob. Kara was sitting with her back against the other side of the bed. Donna moved towards her and kneeled down. Kara's eyes were blood red, and she kept sobbing.

"Kara? What happened?" Donna's eyes softened as she pulled her friend into a hug. Patting her head, Donna asked, "Tell me. Did someone hurt you? I'll kill this person!"

"No, it–it's not what yo–you think," Kara stuttered. "Barry. He's gone."

"Kara!" Donna cupped her face and wiped her tears. "Let him go, Kara. Stop hurting yourself over him. He doesn't deserve you!"

"Doe, he told me to come, to the airport. If I st–still loved him. And I love him! But I do–don't wanna go!" Kara wept in her friend's arms. Donna kept caressing her head. But she quickly pulled out her phone from her pocket and texted Winn.

It didn't take long for Winn to arrive, but Kara had fallen asleep on her bed, curled up in a fetal position. Donna sat next to her in the bed, but when the door opened and Winn walked in, Donna stood up and went to him. She grabbed his hand and led him outside.

"What happened?" he asked in concern. "I came as fast as I could!"

"I know. She cried herself to sleep. Barry was here. He's leaving in an hour. And he told her that if she wanted to give them another chance, he wanted to see her at the airport."

"Why is she still here then?"

Donna shook her head. "Don't you see? She is not ready to give  _him_  another chance. Did you forget she chased after Mike?"

Winn looked away, it all hit him at once. "She loves Barry, but she didn't go after him. But she went after Mike."

Donna smiled and patted his shoulder. "Right, Winn. I think she likes Mike more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... this was super SuperFlash, huh? Yeah, I know most of you like Mike more than Barry, SO MIKE RETURNS TOMORROW!


	9. Chapter 9

"WAKE UP! IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF WORK!"

Kara woke up with a jolt and groaned when she saw Donna standing in front of her with a big grin on her face.

"Come on, sleepyhead! We need to find you the best outfit. First impression is the best impression. Who knows… you might meet a hot guy today!"

"Doe, you are so loud in the morning!" Kara groaned and plopped on the bed again. But soon enough, Donna was pulling her out and pushing her into the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower, when Kara stepped outside, she found a beautiful but very short black dress on the bed. "I'm so not wearing that!" Kara said before raiding her wardrobe. She chose a checkered blue and white sleeveless dress. Pairing it up with her black tights and a dark blue cardigan, she turned to see Donna, who shook her head before leaving the room.

"No hot guy is coming after you!" Donna yelled before walking out.

Kara smiled and changed into her clothes. She had kept the 'Survival Kit' from Barry in her handbag last night. Barry was so thoughtful, she knew it would be very useful. Having Donna and Winn over and having potstickers with club soda did help her feel better, but she never went after him.

Once she was ready, Kara walked out to Sofia making something in the kitchen.

"Morning, Sof! Are mom and dad home?" Kara asked as she grabbed an apple.

"Good morning, Miss Kara. They left early today. But they left this for you. All the very best for your first day at work."

Smiling at Sofia, Kara said, "Thanks, Sof! You're a darling." Taking the letter from her, Kara walked out. It was basically a message from her parents, apologizing for leaving early and not wishing her personally. They wanted to have dinner with her later.

As she kept the letter in her bag and looked up, she noticed Donna leaning against the car and yelling at someone on the phone.

"Oh no, you don't do that. Because you are an asshat! The only people you care about are your mistresses! Go to hell, Z!" Donna kicked the door and yelped in pain.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Kara asked, walking towards her and patting her shoulder.

"Yeah. It's just that I was born to a jerk." Shaking her head, she pulled the door open and got in.

Kara was about to get into the passenger seat when her eyes fell on someone in the back. She looked closer to see it was Winn and he was asleep.

"Winn is still sleeping," Kara pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll pour water over him or scream if he doesn't wake up. Had to drag him out of the house early." Grabbing a small paper bag, she handed it over to Kara along with a cup of coffee. "Egg and cheddar sandwich and your  _weak_  coffee."

Kara giggled as she started eating her breakfast.

When they reached, like Donna had said earlier, she did scream in Winn's ear to wake him up. He whined and got up, hands clamped tight over his ringing ears.

"Okay, kids. Mommy's gotta go! Don't trouble your boss too much! And have a blast!" Donna gave Kara a big hug and mock-punched Winn on his arm and walked back to her car.

"What a tornado!" Winn said as she drove off. "She slapped me this morning. I think I like it."

"You're crazy! Just confess already!" Kara led the way towards the reception. She hadn't visited The Daily Planet in a while, so a lot of things looked different, especially after the remodeling that was done.

The receptionist, Kate looked up and smiled at Kara. "Welcome, Kara and Winslow. You won't be needing visitor IDs today. Just walk straight and take the elevator all the way to the fifteenth floor. Clark said he would be waiting for you there. You can collect your IDs from the HR, it's on the fifteenth floor. Clark will walk you through it."

"Thank you!" Kara said with a big smile.

But Winn simply scratched his head and asked, "Umm… I've two questions!"

"Go ahead."

"Does the ID have my full name? Because I prefer 'Winn'. And… are everyone on first name basis here?"

"Yes, it does read Winslow Schott. But you can introduce yourself as Winn, if you want. And about the first name, Clark insists," Kate replied. "He wants us to be familiar with each other and also friendly. But we do not call Mr. Wayne  _Bruce_ , he will probably get mad."

Seeing Kate's smile, Winn nodded. "Thanks!" he said before gesturing Kara to lead the way.

"Wow! We are doing it!" Kara cried in excitement as they stepped into the elevator.

"I'm scared, but I also know I'm gonna have fun. Do you think our departments are on the same level?" Winn asked, looking out through the glass.

"I'm not sure. It's been a while since I was last here."

The elevator came to a stop and they stepped out. The offices were on the left. And like Kate had said, Clark was there. He was leaning against a desk, drinking his coffee and laughing about something.

"Tell Bruce I said that, he will freak out!" Clark laughed and turned to see who had just walked in. He gave them a big smile. "Kara! Winn! Welcome to The Daily Planet."

He gave Kara a quick kiss on her cheek and patted Winn's shoulder. "Now, I don't do this for everyone; big boss, remember?" Clark winked. "But since you two are family, you are exceptions. Let's head over to HR and get your IDs. There are certain rooms that need a special badge that has to be scanned. But you won't be needing those anytime soon."

"That's so cool," Winn said, his eyes bright. He couldn't wait to see where he was going to work.

"This way," Clark said, leading the way, all the while greeting the staff and introducing Kara and Winn.

Kara smiled at her big brother. Clark was one of the kindest people she had ever known. When their parents used to be busy with work, he was the one who read her bedtime stories, who taught her how to play the piano, to ride a bicycle. Clark was like her guardian angel.

As Clark got their IDs, he felt her gaze on him. Turning towards her with a smile, he said, "You happy? I've a big surprise for you. But first, let's take Winn to his workstation."

Winn's office was on the seventeenth floor. They walked in to see all the programmers and engineers seated there. Everyone greeted Winn and Kara before Clark showed Winn his desk. Right next to the window with a great view of the city, Winn's desk had three monitors and lots of other gadgets he knew he would need.

Saying bye to Winn after he met his seniors, Kara followed Clark out.

"The reporters, especially the Investigative ones are on the twentieth floor. Same as me," Clark said, pressing the button. "I don't really mind people coming into my office whenever they want. You know why?"

"Why?" Kara asked, holding back a laugh.

"See that." Clark pointed ahead and in the corner of the floor was his cabin, made of glass walls.

"Wow! We can see you then!"

"Or… I can see you all without having to open a blind." Clark grinned. "So glad you are here. First of all, I know you wouldn't want this, but I want the best for you. So while you are interning here, and since Bruce insisted, I decided to have someone mentor you."

"What? But why? You know I'm more than capable of doing things by myself and learning," Kara protested.

"I know. But he's the best. Trust me. Work with him, learn the ropes, soon you will be out there, being the best reporter we both know you will be someday." Clark touched her shoulder. "Give him a chance. He truly is the best."

Kara sighed but gave him a small nod. Clark smiled at her. He led her towards his cabin, but stopped short in the middle. Kara couldn't take her eyes off the view. When she saw Clark place his hand on a desk, she knew it was hers. Smiling, she looked up at him as he called, "Mike! Hey man, she's here."

Kara froze when she saw the man who turned around. He was munching on a red vine. His eyes lit up when he saw her. Mike Matthews gave her a big grin before saying, "Hey Blondie! Great to see you again. You and I are gonna have so much  _fun_!"

Kara's eyes widened when he winked at her when Clark wasn't watching.

When Clark turned around, he lovingly patted his sister's shoulder. "Alright, Mike, Kara is in your hands now."

Kara didn't miss Mike's trademark smirk, hinting something. Something indecent.  _Oh, what a day! And it only just started. This boy is trouble!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNNDDDD... here he is! Mike freakin' Matthews! :D Hope you liked this. Leave me a review or a message on Twitter. I would love to know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike couldn't stop grinning as he looked at Kara's flustered face. She rolled her eyes at him and took a seat at her desk. The minute she sat down she let out a loud groan. Mike was right in front of her.  _Why did their desks have to face each other?_

When she saw him looking at her with a smirk, she huffed and stood up. Kara headed straight to the break room to grab a glass of water. As she walked in, her eyes widened at the sight of the room. Modern décor with a ping pong table, a foosball table and a chalkboard wall. Clark sure went all out with remodeling the whole place. Smiling, Kara went to grab herself a drink. When she turned around, she saw Mike leaning against the wall. "Slacking on your first day at work, Blondie? That's not nice."

"Are you  _stalking_  me now?" Kara asked, rolling her eyes at him.

She hadn't noticed what he was holding. Her eyes widened when he showed her Barry's new job survival kit. "Seriously? He got you this?"

Kara put the glass away and ran to get it from Mike. "Don't you dare touch my things, Mike!"

He raised his hands up in surrender; a small box in his hand came into view. "Hey! Hey! I got you something too. I know Barry is lame, but that gift… ha! Here, mine is better."

Kara hesitated before taking it from his hand. She placed Barry's gift aside and looked up at Mike. "Thanks. You didn't have to." She gave him a small smile. "Can I open it?"

"Sure!"

Kara tore the wrapper away and pulled out the box. It looked like a Magic 8 Ball. Only, this was blue and it read 'INSTANT EXCUSE'.

"You got me an  _excuse ball_?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Yeah! You see you suck at excuses.  _'Because… let's face it… it was a mistake.'_  is what you said," he imitated her flawlessly. "But it wasn't, so, I think you need better excuses. And welcome to The Daily Planet, Blondie. We will make a great team."

Kara raised a single brow, but when Mike leaned closer and did what she didn't expect he would do, her eyes widened. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling away, he gave her a mock-salute and walked out of the break room. Kara blushed and looked down.  _What was this man doing to her?_

When she headed back to her desk, taking Barry and Mike's gifts along, she noticed a blonde lady leaning against Mike's desk, talking to him. More like flirting with him.

As Kara took a seat, the blonde turned around to look at her. She was confident and gorgeous. Probably in her early 30s. And Kara knew exactly who this woman was.  _Cat Grant._ Gossip Columnist. The one who had the hots for not just her brother and Bruce Wayne, but also Mike Matthews, by what she was seeing.

"Oh, if it isn't little Keira!" Cat said with her hand over her hip. "She was a little girl when I first saw her." Cat turned to look at Mike and gave him a charming smile. Then she leaned over his desk, her hand slithering up towards his shoulder. "You don't like little girls, do you, Mike?"

Mike smirked, leaning closer, pushing a single strand behind her ear. "Why little girls when I can have hot, older, sexy women?" He then turned towards Kara and winked at her.

Kara felt like she was going to throw up. She hid her disappointment and turned away. She quickly opened her mail to see a welcome email and her very first assignment, which was not so surprisingly from Mike himself. He was making her read all his blog postings to get a hang of how things were done his way. Kara looked up with a little frown only to see Cat giving his cheek a peck and walking away.

As soon as she walked away, Mike rolled his eyes and got back to work.  _So, he wasn't serious about this_ , Kara thought. He was a player, it was written all over his face. But this player just happened to be her boss too, at least the tone of his email stated he was all business.

Opening  _Valor_ , Kara checked out his latest posting about joining The Daily Planet and how he would be writing for them as an Investigative Journalist. She then looked at the archive and saw blog postings since 2010.  _And there were so many! How could he expect her to read it all?_

Deciding to ask the man what his deal was, she stood up and moved towards his desk. Mike was back to munching on another red vine. He looked up and raised a single brow.

"What?" he asked with a mouthful of red vine.

"Look, I don't even know why my brother hired you. Sure, you can write. But why are you getting special treatment from the  _entire_  staff?"

Mike put his red vine away and sat back in his chair and asked, "You really don't know me, do you? And I thought you were pretty serious about being an Investigative Journalist." He stood up and pulled her chair to his desk and gently pushed her back so she sat staring at the monitor in front of her. Mike quickly browsed something and showed her an article. "Read this."

Kara looked at him in confusion before nodding and checking out what he was showing.

'VALOR COMES TO THE DAILY PLANET' was the headlines and surprisingly it was from their latest online issue. The article was written by the Daily Planet's very own Eloise Bailey. Eloise was a Pulitzer Prize winner whom Clark dated for three months before deciding to just stay friends. Eloise and Clark had a great professional relationship after that; no wonder Clark gave her the scoop on Valor.

 _Hailing from the sprawling southern Californian city of Los Angeles, Michael Matthews had picked up the pen at the age of twenty, starting_ Valor _, which later became his own famous pseudonym given to him by his most avid readers._

_With over fifty cases solved successfully and blogged on Valor, Mr. Matthews has now decided to move to the Emerald City to join The Daily Planet. He will be leading the team of our very best Investigative Journalists as well as mentoring our new interns._

_Founders and co-owners Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent have shared their thoughts on the arrival of Valor._

_'_ _I've always been an avid reader of Valor. I get notified whenever he updates,' Mr. Kent says. 'Frankly, it was fate meeting him last week. We at The Daily Planet are really excited about his arrival. Mike will be given full freedom with his news approach. We hope to see him inspire others around him, and I'm certain that is exactly what he will be doing!'_

_Mr. Wayne, who on the other hand has not been a follower, but has shown his interest in Valor's articles before, says, 'Kent always keeps me updated about any interesting reads online these days. For the past few months he had been wanting to meet Matthews in person. Last week was just his lucky day. I'm looking forward to seeing Matthews in person and talk more about his writing sometime this month. I wish him all the very best.'_

_Already working on his very first case with The Daily Planet, Mr. Matthews has to say, 'The Planet is indeed a bigger platform and if I could be of any help to anyone, at least they know I'm currently in one place since I moved around a lot for the last four years without much contact.' He laughs as he tells us about all the places he had visited before finding himself in Seattle. When asked if he plans to make a permanent move, Mr. Matthews adds, 'I don't really think about the next day, I try to live today and move one day at a time. It's like getting on a big ship, which is a pretty big thing since I sailed a small boat for the last seven years. Now, there will be a final destination in this journey, and I'll be getting off there. But when it comes to home, it will always be my sunny LA.'_

_As much as we support Mike's decision, we would love for him to stay back. If you are a reader of Valor, make sure you subscribe to his articles on our website._

Kara let out a loud sigh and turned to see Mike looking at her keenly. "Like what you see?" She gave him a small smile.

He winked at her and said, "Always! Like what you read?"

"So… you are a big deal when it comes to Investigative Journalism, but doesn't change the fact that you are a cocky player."

"Ooohh!" Mike placed a hand over his chest. "You break my heart, Blondie! Now, I have to get back to work and you  _really_  need to get over your passionate yet desperate desire to have me!" Kara's eyes widened when he mouthed, 'In you.'

She wanted to slap him, but all she could do was glare at him. She pulled her chair back to her desk and sat on it. She could still see Mike smirking at her.

"Yo, Blondie! Have lunch with me today. The pizza here is amazing."

"Not interested, Mike!"

"Aw! Poor Kara isn't hungry for food?" Mike mock-pouted. "Maybe something else? Something that involves us, no clothes, sheets and a bed?" Seeing Kara's jaw drop, Mike shrugged. "Okay, couch works too!"

"Michael Matthews, I will report you for sexual harassment!" Kara gritted.

"Sure! Sure! Certainly not after having me in your bed before and moaning my name wrong. It wounds my ego… I need you. In my bed. Just for you to moan 'MIKE', not 'Kai'."

Before she realized it, Kara had stalked over to Mike's desk, grabbed the now cold coffee mug from his desk and threw the coffee over his pants.

Mike gasped and jumped up. "What the hell is wrong with you, woman?!" He lowered his voice when he saw others stare at them. Grabbing Kara's arm, he started pulling her towards the break room. Once inside, he said, "You need to clean this up! NOW!"

"NO! I WILL NOT! It will make people think you got intimidated by me and peed your pants!" Kara grinned, crossing her hands across her chest.

"You are soooo gonna pay for this, Blondie!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on, big boy!" She grabbed his shirt in her fist and pulled him closer.

Mike was so close that his nose was touching hers. "If it's a war you want, it's a war you shall get!"

"Stop stealing dialogues from Narnia, you stupid dudebro!" Kara yelled as he moved away from her.

Something flashed in his eyes and his trademark smirk reappeared, he started undoing the belt and removed his pants. Kara's eyes widened.

"Careful, Kara. You are about to unleash the devil." Saying that, Mike threw his pants over his shoulder and walked straight to the restroom. Kara collapsed in a chair, realization beginning to sink in.  _What had she just done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNNDDDD... things are heating up thanks to Mike Matthews! Also, the Cat in this story is younger, if you wanna picture someone, I would suggest 'Margot Robbie'.


	11. Chapter 11

Heading back to her desk, Kara noticed that Mike wasn't there. But did he just walk out with his pants hanging over his shoulder? Did that  _really_  happen or did she just have a  _very_  vivid imagination?

It felt like she was doing the walk of shame as all her colleagues were looking at her. Of course! Mike just walked out in his boxer and she followed him out. Kara groaned loudly as she plopped on her chair. She didn't look at anyone and pretended to concentrate on the article she was reading.

Kara hadn't realized how fast the time flew as she saw her co-workers getting up and heading out of the office. She sat back and checked the time. Lunch break.

When she felt a hand over her shoulder, Kara jumped and turned around to see it was only Winn.

"Winny! I'm so glad you are here!"

"What's wrong, Kare bear?" Winn asked. "Don't you want to go to lunch? I'm starving and they have some great food upstairs!"

"I was just—"

Kara was rudely cut off as Mike walked towards her desk and plopped on it. "Hey Winn! Great to see you here, man!"

Winn smiled. "Mike? What are you doing here, buddy?"

"He works here." Kara rolled his eyes at Mike, who simply chuckled. She noticed that he had changed into dark blue jeans.  _Whatever happened to his other pants?_

"I do work here. But that's  _only_  because the food here is great!" Mike said proudly.

"Really? What would you recommend?" Winn asked as the boys started walking out, Kara followed them quickly.

"Pizza and cheesy fries. The Chinese could be better, they just need to fire the cook." When Mike saw Cat waving to him, he told Winn and Kara that he would see them later and ran to join Cat.

"Whoa! He's with The Cat Grant?" Winn asked in surprise, turning to look at his friend.

"NO!" Kara exclaimed.

"You're jealous!"

"NO, I AM NOT!"

"Duh! You are." Winn smiled as he threw his arm over her shoulder and led the way to the elevator.

"Winn, I don't  _like_  him."

"I never said you did. I just said you were jealous. So obviously you like him."

Kara rolled her eyes at him. They walked into the cafeteria and Winn got them both plates. "I'm going for the pizza and fries with cheese. You?"

"I see potstickers!" Kara grinned. She went to get some potstickers for herself and saw Winn grabbing them a seat in the far corner. Grabbing two sodas for them, she joined him. As Kara took a seat, someone slid in next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked Mike as he sat munching some fries.

"Eating."

"No. I mean, here… at this table?"

Mike stood up and looked over and under the table; he even circled it once before plopping down next to her again. "Yo, Blondie, I don't see your name written on the freakin' table. Just eat. And let me eat."

Kara frowned and turned away. As she ate her potstickers, she heard Mike say, "Chinese. Even after I told you…"

"That's her favorite," Winn said. "Kara never says no to potstickers."

Kara smiled awkwardly with a mouthful of potstickers. Mike looked at her and smiled. He shook his head and turned his attention to Winn, asking him about his first day of work.

Kara could see Mike making an effort here. He wasn't that bad. Just smug sometimes. Suddenly, she felt her stomach rumble. Kara covered her mouth with her hand.

Mike looked at her with a smirk. "The restroom is that way," he pointed out. Kara got up and ran. Winn sat quietly, looking at Mike smirk before letting out a loud sigh and getting up to go after Kara.

Mike simply finished his lunch and went back to the office before Kara got there. She did unleash the devil. She had to pay the price.

* * *

Almost fifteen minutes later, when Kara walked into the office and towards her desk, she saw a small can of soda on her table with a stick note beside it that read, 'Drink me. :)'

Kara looked up to see where Mike was. When she spotted him in Clark's office, talking about something, she smiled and took a seat. Kara finished her soda and disposed the can before she went back to continue reading Valor's blog.

Kara turned on the PC and tried to open the blog again but the cursor wasn't moving. She kept moving the mouse around and managed to catch someone's attention. The guy seated right behind her turned in his chair and asked, "You need some help there?"

Turning around, Kara shrugged. "It was working alright this morning; I wonder what happened."

"Little mouse giving you too much trouble? You better get it replaced. The IT guys have few to spare. I'm Braxton, by the way! You can call me Brax." He smiled, holding his hand out for Kara to shake.

"Kara. Nice to meet you, Brax. And yeah, I guess I have to go talk to someone from the IT."

"If you need any help, let me know." Brax gave her a big smile before turning away.

Kara turned to face her desk again. Something made her turn the mouse around and she let out a small gasp. There was a small piece of paper stuck over the sensor. The minute she saw it she knew it was Mike's doing, because there was a troll face over the paper with a single word written over it, 'Problem?'

Kara threw the paper away and looked up to see if Mike was still talking to Clark. But he wasn't there.  _Where did he keep running off to?_

Standing up, she looked around to see just how to get back at him. When she saw a full box of colorful rubber bands on Brax's desk, Kara decided to ask, "Hey Brax, if you aren't gonna use those rubber bands today, can I borrow them? I'll get you some tomorrow."

Brax looked up and nodded. "How many do you want, Kara?"

"All of them." She gave him a sheepish smile that he returned with a small chuckle.

"What? Do you really plan on using all of them? The entire box?"

"Something like that." Kara smiled and headed straight to Mike's desk, she plopped on his chair and realized it was way more comfortable than hers. Kara decided to swap their chairs.  _It's not like Mike would even realize._

And for the next half an hour, she sat in his desk, covering his office phone with colorful rubber bands; she had finished the entire box and looked at the phone proudly, there's no way Mike was getting all these off quickly, certainly not when he has an important call.

Grinning, she went back to her desk. Mike returned in less than ten minutes after she had settled down. He was busy texting on his phone that he hadn't noticed what Kara had done to his office phone. When he finally looked at it, his eyes fell on Kara first before narrowing. "Not funny, Blondie!"

Kara stuck her tongue out at him and grinned. "Very funny, you troll." She held up the little paper with the troll picture on it for Mike to see.

"I didn't do that." Mike shrugged before taking the scissors and cutting all the rubber bands at once.

"HEY!" Kara called loudly, making him look up at her again. "It took me half an hour to put all those on! How could you! Why couldn't you just let those stay for a while?"

"Stupid Blondie!" Mike made a face and went back to texting someone again.

Kara was furious. Not only was he playing pranks on her, he even dared to lie about those. Without thinking twice, she marched up to his desk and grabbed his phone right from his hands.

Mike jumped on his feet and demanded, "Give it back, Blondie, or it's gonna be bad."

"Really?" Kara smirked. "Let's see who you are texting! Oooh… Cat! A hot date, huh? You just wait!" Kara furiously typed something and pressed send just as Mike snatched his phone away.

Mike's eyes widened looking at the text she had just sent to Cat.  _'Sorry, but I'm really not into older women. Kara is more of my type. Oh, I even moan her name in bed! And when I do i—'_ The text was obviously incomplete but he knew the damage was done. Kara was going to pay for this. Bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... cliffhanger! Can you guess what's going to happen next? :D


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh! Oops!" Kara fake-pouted then burst out laughing. "I'm soooo  _not_  sorry for sending that to Cat."

"You will be!" Mike glared at her and quickly called back Cat but she didn't answer her phone. He mentally cursed himself for letting this joke get out of hand. He hadn't known Cat for a long time, five days weren't even considered a 'get-to-know-each-other' period. He wasn't going to lie, he liked Cat. He liked how confident she was. Most women fell for his charming act in a matter of minutes, but it took him 43 hours to impress Cat, and Blondie had just ruined it.

Kara was busy giggling at him that she hadn't noticed the tall Blonde shooting daggers at her, standing right behind her. Mike looked up and gave Cat an apologetic smile. "I can expl—"

Cat shook her head and cut him off. "Nuh uh! You don't talk now. I do the talking.  _I_ am Catherine Jane Grant and  _no one_ , I repeat, NO ONE says no to me. Do you understand?"

Mike nodded quietly. He sighed in relief when he saw Cat smirk at him. "Come on, lover, let's talk about hotter, older women!" Saying that, she grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the break room. Kara's mouth fell open. Mike hadn't even protested. And here she thought they had connected!

Braxton was looking at Kara and when he called her name, she jumped. "Oh sorry," he apologized quickly. "Didn't mean to scare you. Friendly advice, Kara, stay away from Cat. If she likes a man, she gets him. One way or the other. And Mike looks like he likes the attention. Trust me, no one can resist Cat Grant."

Kara nodded quietly. "So… I'm guessing you and Cat were once…?"

"Some of us are not that lucky." Brax laughed.

"Okay." Kara let out a loud sigh. "I'm gonna go now!" Saying that, she turned around and headed straight to the break room. She walked in to see three men watching the news and talking about something. They greeted her politely as she walked in. Kara was surprised that they knew who she was. She greeted them back and moved past them. The break room was big but it only had one smaller room in the corner and the door was closed. She went and tried it. Luckily, it wasn't locked.

Kara walked in and her jaw dropped when she saw Cat Grant almost half naked, seated on the desk, her legs wrapped around Mike's waist. He was busy kissing her neck but when he saw Cat look up just as she was undoing his belt buckle, his eyes widened seeing Kara leaning against the wall outside, looking shocked. Kara scrunched up her face when she saw Cat kiss him. But Mike was too busy looking at Kara.

Cat let out a sigh before turning to face Kara. "Keira, dear, close the door on your way out." Cat smirked at her and went back to kissing Mike's neck. He simply shrugged and got back to kissing Cat.

Kara felt like she was going to throw up. She closed her mouth with her hand and ran out, not really closing the door behind her. She felt sick and she had to get the rotten image of Mike and Cat kissing out of her mind.

Before she knew it, she was heading straight to Clark's office. She had to let him know about what Cat and Mike were doing at work. His office was now covered with blinds and here she thought there were none. Maybe Clark needed privacy sometimes too.

She walked in straight without knocking and was surprised to see Clark leaning against the wall, and their mother seated at his desk. Martha looked up from the paperwork she was reading. She pushed her glasses further back and gave her daughter a quick smile.

"Hi, honey, what are you doing here?" Martha asked, putting away the papers and sitting back in chair.

"Mom, I… why are  _you_  here?" Kara asked in surprise.

"You are really asking the company's vice president why she's here?" Clark asked with a small smile. He looked tensed, very unlike her usually cheerful brother.

"What? Wait, I thought you were only a shareholder, since when are you the vice president?" Kara couldn't contain her surprise. She always thought it was Clark and Bruce Wayne running the company.

"I know I don't come to the office often, but that's only because I'm off having meetings outside and organizing events." Martha smiled again. "Anyway, dear, anything important? Because Clark and I were just talking about the wedding and our dear Diana's parents." Martha didn't look happy as she said that.

"What have they done now?" Kara took a seat and turned to look at her brother, who simply sighed.

"He's coming to the wedding," Clark said. "Despite knowing Lyta won't be there if he comes. And he insists on walking Diana down the aisle and doing all the fatherly stuff he didn't really do for the last twenty years or something."

"When have you told him the wedding is?"

"In three months. We haven't really given anyone a date."

Kara nodded hearing her brother's words; she then turned to face her mother. "How fast can we plan a wedding? A month?"

"What are you saying, baby? This is a wedding. A month… I don't think we can."

"All I'm saying is, we all work together, get these two married and then we can just tell Mr. Z they eloped! He isn't even following his daughters on Instagram, he won't know, Mom."

Martha looked up at Clark, who simply nodded. "Kara has a point. I don't want that man at my wedding. He's just going to ruin everything! And a month is fine. I don't want anything too… complicated."

Kara raised a single brow at that word. She had been hearing it a lot lately. Standing up, she went to him and threw her arms around his shoulders. "It's okay, Bro. We're all going to work on this, and Z won't be able to do anything!"

Clark hugged her back and smiled. "Okay. Now, why aren't you working? Mike's on a new case, and I thought he was walking you through it."

Kara suddenly remembered what she wanted to tell him, but she decided not to. And yes, Mike and his new case!

"Oh yeah, I'm helping him out with that. You don't mind if I tag along with him when he goes out, do you?" Kara asked him, but she also glanced at her mother once.

"We at the Daily Planet believe teamwork offers us the better results," Martha spoke. "So, yes, I think you should be going out there with Mike and working with him on this case. It might get dangerous, but if you feel it's the right thing to do, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Kara grinned happily. "And I thought you were  _just_  a shareholder."

"Oh, honey, if I turn out to be a spy, you would still think I'm just a shareholder." Martha smiled. "Now go, it's getting late. And last I checked, we were all having a nice family dinner later."

"Is Donna coming?" Kara asked quickly as she pulled the door open.

"Yes, and Winn, too. Why don't you ride back home with me?" Martha asked while packing up her stuff. "That is, if your work is done."

"I can ask Mike if he has something more for me."

"You do that, Kara." Clark waved and went back to his desk. Kara said bye to them and walked out quickly.

She noticed that Mike was back at his desk, seriously talking to someone on the phone. At least he was fully dressed this time.

"Yes. What did you hear?" Mike asked as he scribbled down something. When he saw Kara walk past him, he looked up and rolled his eyes at her. "No, there's a difference between a gunshot and a fire cracker… What? NO! What are you even  _saying_? No… you give me the address. Wait, what? You really heard that name? You are not mistaken? This is a serious matter, Mr. Casey… Fine. I'll check it out."

As soon as Mike put the phone down, he heard Kara say, "If that's a new case, you are taking me along!"

"And what? Get you killed? No thanks!"

"I'm capable enough to take care of myself, Mike. And I'm coming along whether you like it or not!"

"Stop being stubborn, Blondie. This is alien territory for you!" He rolled his eyes at her once again.

"That's okay! I've seen enough alien movies! Steven Spielberg's are my favorite! Ooh! I've also seen all the Indiana Jones movies. I'm ready for an adventure."

Mike sighed and nodded. "Okay, tomorrow. At 6:30PM sharp, we are going someplace. Just, don't wear a skirt. Not that you don't look good in it. Skirts are… not good for what we are going to do."

"Wha—what are we gonna do?" Kara leaned closer, her eyes wide with excitement.

Mike smiled, moving even closer. "Solve a mystery! Boop!" He booped her nose and winked at her before grabbing his phone and hurrying out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Cat... Oops!


	13. Chapter 13

Kara had gone home after her chat with Mike. And like Martha had said earlier, the Kents along with Diana, Donna and Winn had a nice dinner outside.

Despite it being a celebration for Kara and Winn's first day at work, the main topic of the conversation was Diana and Donna's father. Their mother had called Martha earlier and told her that if Z came to the wedding, she wasn't going to be there. And now, Jonathan, Martha, Clark and Diana were busy talking about pushing the wedding forward.

Donna was bored, but she had a look that clearly said she was annoyed. Her father was causing unwanted problems and she would punch him if he was anywhere near her now. So this did make her drink a lot. And by the time dinner was over, Winn was carrying her out to the car.

"I'm taking her to my place, Kare bear. Do you want a ride tomorrow or will you manage?" Winn asked, as he helped Donna get in.

"I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind giving me a ride, but I think I need to take my beetle out soon."

Winn grinned. "Now that would be a sight. The car that you drive once in a blue moon. But yeah, if you want I'll have it serviced once before you drive."

"You're the best!" Kara reached out to hug him. Winn patted her back before pulling away. "You'll be okay with Doe? She might throw up later and say some pretty mean things to you."

"Yeah. She's drinking all her worries." Winn sighed loudly. "That's not healthy at all. I'll have a word with her later."

"Kara!" They heard Jonathan call her. Saying goodbye to Winn, Kara went back in to say goodbye to Clark and Diana. She went home with her parents and headed straight to bed.

Kara was undressing and putting on a t-shirt when her phone started to buzz. Thinking it would be Winn texting her to update on Donna, she opened it only to scrunch her face. It was a picture of Mike in a bar, with a certain Miss Grant sitting on his lap, kissing his cheek. Kara was about to delete the picture but stopped herself, this was leverage against Mike.

Smirking, she was about to text him when her phone buzzed again. It was a text from Mike that read,  _'Shit! Blondie, sorry. I was sending it to my buddy Ricky! YOU DELETE IT RIGHT NOW BLONDIE! I AIN'T JOKIN!'_

Giggling, Kara typed in a quick reply.  _'You wish! :P Wait till the whole office sees this!'_

_'_ _Don't cross me, woman! You'll pay for it!'_

_'_ _Threatening me, Mike? Real classy!'_

_'_ _Keep your windows close tonight, Blondie.'_

Kara stiffened, her windows were wide open and she couldn't really trust Mike. Throwing her phone on the bed, she ran to close them all shut. Then she picked up her phone and typed.  _'I live in the first floor. Unless you can climb a pipe SHIT! I SHOULDN'T BE TELLING YOU THIS!'_

She got another picture from Mike with him making a goofy face. Smiling, she saved it and added it to his contact. Kara was just glad Cat wasn't next to him to ruin it this time.  _'Tomorrow. 6:30. Don't forget. Since it's your death wish… I warned ya, Blondie. Miss me! Kiss.'_

_'_ _Eww! I don't want your sloppy kisses! See you tomorrow, dudebro!'_

Kara got under her sheets and turned off the night lamp, but she was still looking at her phone for his reply. Ten minutes later, she sighed and kept the phone away. Just then her phone buzzed and Kara picked it up, grinning widely to see what he had just texted.

Mike had sent a picture of him showing her the finger.  _'Love ya, Blondie.'_

Kara was pissed; she put the phone back on the side table and slid under the covers again. She was in no mood to reply to him. She would just face the devil tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Kara woke up late and ended up missing breakfast. She had to take her beetle out since her mother had already left.

Kara almost ran a red light but managed to reach in time. She wore a pair of red pants and a black and white checkered t-shirt and a dark blue jacket over it. She held her mustard scarf as she ran towards the elevator. When she finally reached the twentieth floor, Kara walked in calmly, her eyes searching for Mike.  _What if he complains she was late? But he wasn't really her boss so why should she care?_  Once again, the man was nowhere to be seen.

Brax greeted her when she reached her desk. With a quick 'Hi, Brax!', Kara dumped her bag on the chair and headed straight to the break room to make herself some coffee.

Just as she had finished making her coffee and was about to take a sip, she felt someone take the cup from her hands and say, "You really wore red pants with a yellow scarf today…"

Kara turned around and frowned at Mike who was drinking her coffee, still checking her out.

"Give me back my coffee, Mike."

"Hey! If you are worried it's bad, don't be. It's drinkable. Anyway, I sent you an email last night about the case details, I was expecting a reply, but I guess you were just busy doing stuff…"

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Kara mock-punched his arm and walked out of the break room, not before grabbing herself some juice and a cold sandwich. "I was having dinner with family, not getting laid. And talking about getting laid, I'm guessing you sure had a great night."

Seeing Kara roll her eyes, Mike smirked. "I had a blast, thanks for asking. And what's that I'm sensing? Jealousy? You jealous, Blondie?"

"Yeah right! Who would be jealous for  _you_? And I didn't check your mail last night because I was busy," Kara explained. "With the wedding coming up, there's a lot to do. I'll check the mail now."

"Yeah? Whose wedding?" Mike scratched his head before placing the cup on his desk and taking something out of his backpack.

"The guy whose engagement party you ruined," Kara replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Is that sarcasm I'm sensing, Blondie? Don't go there, I'm the King of sarcasm!" Saying that, Mike dialed a number and walked away, talking to someone on the phone.

Kara sighed and opened the bag of sandwich and sat munching on it. She turned on her PC and was about to open her email but she wasn't able to open it. Kara repeatedly clicked on the icon. She finally groaned and tried to open another folder. Still nothing. As she kept moving the mouse around and slamming the keys, she heard Brax say, "Hey, Kara. If you have any issues with the computer, I suggest you get someone from IT to look at it, okay?"

Kara turned around to see it was not just Brax but a lot of people were looking at her in disapproval. She gave them an apologetic smile. When they turned away, she grabbed her phone and ran out. Heading straight to the seventeenth floor, Kara made her way to Winn's desk. She saw him talking to someone and laughing about something.

"Winn!" Kara called loudly, making him turn around.

"Hey, Kare bear, everything okay?" Winn stood up and made his way towards her. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"My freaking computer is possessed, and I have to check an important email. Can you help me?"

"Sure. I don't think it's anything serious, sometimes PCs get stuck." Winn followed Kara out and saw her running down the stairs instead of taking the elevator.

"Kara, why are you wearing sneakers?"

"Because I woke up late and put on whatever I found. Mike noticed the red pants; can you believe this man? His priorities are messed up!"

Winn smiled and followed her to her desk. When he noticed Mike sitting in his desk, eating a red vine, Winn greeted him.

"Hey, man! Good to see you again!" Mike gave him a bright smile before turning his attention back to his computer.

Kara huffed and switched on her PC again to show Winn what was wrong. He sat on her chair and quickly tried everything she already tried before. Kara could feel Mike's gaze on her. When she looked at him, he smiled at her. Kara couldn't help but smile back.  _Mike does look good whenever he smiles. He should be doing it more often_ , she thought.

"Ah-ha!" Winn's cry made her turn to look at him. "Kare bear, looks like someone is playing a prank on you. Someone took a picture of your desktop, made it your wallpaper and moved all the icons away. Hopefully they aren't deleted, so I can fix it."

Kara turned to look at Mike with a glare. He simply shrugged. "Who would play a prank on poor Kara here?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Ha! This is not even a great prank." Winn chuckled. "Turning the screen upside down or replacing commonly used words are my favorites."

Kara grabbed her bag and hit Winn's shoulder with it. "Oww! What is wrong with you? Why are you hitting me?!"

"Stop giving him more ideas!" Kara yelled. She then turned to face Mike and said, "You are going to pay for this, Matthews! You haven't seen me when I'm angry. And I'm so angry right now."

"Can't be tamed, huh?" Mike smirked, getting up. "Why don't you let me take that challenge? I can tame you alright. In my bed."

And before Mike knew it, Kara was throwing her handbag at him and grabbing his backpack and hitting him with it. He grinned and ran away, leaving her huffing and yelling at him.


End file.
